It is often necessary to carry long items in the bed of a pickup truck, such as electrical conduit, lengths of plastic pipe, and long boards, that extend out past the tail gate of the bed. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a bed extender system that could be used to provide support to the ends of these items to prevent damage to the items caused by bouncing up and down. Because some long items can need more than one support to prevent damage from bouncing up and down, it would be a further benefit to have a bed extender system that included multiple height and width adjustable supports that could be positioned by the user to desired positions and heights to provide support where needed. Because the bed extender could be needed at various times, it would be a benefit to have a bed extender system that could be rapidly attached to the truck when needed and rapidly removed when not needed.